Its Not Easy
by DEimaginative
Summary: two people who are destined to be together have to try their hardest right? Liam is falling for Annie but can she overcome her fears of being with the bad boy? A love like theirs isn't going to come easy, when they finally get together will a huge distance tear them apart? Will they find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone so I've started this story because i miss 90210 and liam and annie's relationship, it starts with Naomi and the rape because it's based in season 3. hope you enjoy it! tell me how to improve and please other things thanks!**

'Annie, wake up, Adrianna is here to see you.' Annie heard her mom calling, it was 9 am on a Saturday morning what would Adrianna want with her now? she thought, sitting up and pulling her duvet from her body, she sighed and took out a light blue pair of skinny jeans and a baggy white lace top, along with some plain white converse. Annie turned around to face her bedroom door as the door opened, she smiled at the brunette girl walking in.

'Everything okay?' Annie asked Adrianna, she shook her head and made her own way to Annie's bed, Annie walked over and sat beside Ade. 'What's wrong? did Naomi say something again?'

'no, Annie.. i think Naomi was raped.' Ade explained, Annie could hear the struggle in her voice, she thought Naomi had been acting weird lately, but raped, by who?

'she what? by who? when? wait how do you know this?' Annie asked, she felt a tad rude asking all of this but she needed to know, if her friend had been raped she deserved to know right? yes.

'Mr. Cannon, the end of last year, in school, she went there for, something i can't remember what. Silver told me, but Annie, Silver doesn't believe Naomi, but i do, it explains Naomi acting so weird, don't you agree?' Ade answered, Annie nodded and pulled her into a hug, Annie new she and Ade both needed to convince Silver, and Naomi needed to tell someone.

'Look, we should go talk to Naomi okay? i heard Jen is back, do you think we should tell her?' Annie asked, Adrianna nodded and stood up walking downstairs, heading out to her car to go to Naomi's.

'he what?!' Jen shouted, Annie flinched at the sound of Jen's voice, Adrianna could see Jen had a tear, she lifted her hand up to touch her shoulder, Jen immediately pushed Ade's hand away. 'Don't, now firstly tell me where this Mr. Cannon is, i swear to god he'll wish he was dead.'

'it's a Saturday, uh he would be at home i guess.' Annie said, Jen gave her a deep glare, which caused Annie to take a small step back. Adrianna looked at Annie a little worried.

'you two, thank you for telling me, i know Naomi hates me but, she is my sister, i wouldn't let anyone hurt her, you can go home now, keep it to yourselves as best as possible. if she has only told silver she wont want anyone else knowing.' Jen insisted, Annie nodded and hugged Jen, she didn't know why, and was scared at what Jen's reaction would be, but she did it anyway. Annie gasped silently as she felt Jen hug her back.

'she doesn't hate you Jen, she is just mad, you hurt her, but don't give up, you both need each other.' Annie replied, Jen smiled and looked at Adrianna. i took Ade's arm and walked out of Naomi's house and drove to the beach club, Adrianna dropped Annie at the beach club because Ade needed to meet Navid somewhere, they both agreed they wouldn't tell anyone.

Annie sighed as she waited for her coffee, once it came she turned around and walked outside. Looking at her phone to a text Adrianna sent her a couple of minutes ago she bumped into someone, luckily not hard enough to spill her coffee. 'Ow. oh my god sorry.' she said unable to yet look up, stepping away from the guy she bumped into she realized just who it was. Liam.

'Annie, hey.' he said, smiling, he had that twinkle in his eyes, that he always seemed to have when he was with Annie, thinking about her or looking at her. She smiled softly, failing to suppress it.

'Liam, what are you doing here?' she asked, a little too loud and sudden, his eyes widened for a second at how sudden and jumpy she seemed.

'i could ask you the same thing.. i was meeting Dixon here but.. no show.' he answered, Annie nodded at his short explanation. A guy came walking past them, she moved to the side so people could get passed.

'He didn't tell you? him and Ivy were going out somewhere today, he probably got the day wrong, or ivy is just better company than you.' she joked, liam faked being hurt and simply smirked saying "ouch." in reply, Annie smiled and looked around the beach club. 'its empty in here, do you um.. wanna go sit outside.'

Liam nodded and followed Annie outside, he had always admired her unique sense of clothing, she never did adapt to the usual Beverly Hills clothes, always simply, he liked that about her, and how she never needed to try and look beautiful or good, she just did, always. He also liked how she, when nervous, rambled on about her life, he thought it was adorable. He didn't just like, he loved how down to earth she was, how she was funny, cute, kind, sweet, a handful, annoying at times, and could also be very sexy when she wanted to be, the list was endless. how in time she came to like Liam, how she found the good that was masked, made him interested and the fact she had given him a chance he wanted to get closer to her and when he had the chance to give them a go, like Liam he messed up and needed for her to give him another chance. he knew he was falling for this girl. hard too.

'look Annie i just want to apologise to you, for, the other night, it was wrong, stupid and it won't happen again i promise.' he started, Annie shook her head and sighed softly.

'Liam don't please, i.. stop, i know you're sorry, i am too, it was wrong and stupid and you're right it wont happen again because i wont let it i don't want to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't consider the consequences of practically stealing a boat. you didn't consider how it could have affected me, i'm on probation, Liam i wish i could do this but i can't, i'm sorry.' Annie explained standing up and walking away, Liam sat there on the table, as if all hope had been lost, it had hadn't it? he thought.

_Naomi is coming to stay over tonight because of what happened, she needs us round about now, you wanna come over? sleep over for us girls? x A_

Annie read the text and replied:

_On my way, hope she's alright. x A_

Annie took a small bag and plonked in some clothes for tomorrow and pj's, Liam was rolling around in her head, _maybe i was too harsh on him. it was only a one time thing, another chance wouldn't hurt would it?_ Annie thought, she sighed and walked downstairs to her mom asking or a ride to Ade's. Debbie agreed to take Annie because she needed to go pick up some things from the store.

'Naomi!' Annie said running over to the blonde, Naomi cried into Annie's arms, Naomi was really vulnerable right now, Annie looked at Adrianna when hugging Naomi, Annie mouthed "silver" and Ade shook her head signalling she still didn't believe it. 'it's okay, shh, it's fine we know we are here okay?' Annie assured Naomi who nodded, Ade was setting up a cozy little area at the bottom of her bed for everyone to sit, there was ice cream and bags of crisps and popcorn on the floor, when Annie and Naomi finally stopped hugging, Ade and Annie let Naomi sit in the middle of them and cuddle up to both of them whilst they watched 'Notebook'. Everyone knew by the end of the movie they'd be crying which helped Naomi a bit more.

it wasn't half way through the movie Annie received a text from Liam, it didn't surprise her really but what it said did.

_Annie, look i understand you don't want to see me in that way, but, if you change your mind._

she smiled slightly at his understanding, Adrianna gave her a slight look as she saw Annie staring at her phone screen with a small smile planted on her face, Annie didn't take long to realize Ade was looking at her, she sighed and shrugged it off, looking over at Naomi she noticed she was asleep. it wasn't hard to notice Naomi hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in weeks, she looked so tired, frightened sad and broken, that's not the normal Naomi they once knew, Naomi Clarke did not wear tracksuit bottoms and a thin strap top, she wore designer unique clothes.

'should we put her on the bed, i think she'd be more comfortable?' Adrianna asked, Annie nodded and watched as Ade paused the movie and helped Annie put Naomi in bed, she finally looked comfortable and less frightened. They both returned to the bottom of the bed, Adrianna smiling at Annie as she noticed her phone going off again.

'who's the person?' Ade asked, Annie laughed and gave her a small glare.

'its Liam, he just, wants me to give him another chance, but i don't know.' Annie sighed looking at her phone again, it wasn't Liam this time but Silver.

'Annie, everyone deserves a second chance. look at me and Navid, if i never got a second, third or fourth chance we would not be together now. i know he made a mistake, but it was small and we both know you like him, more than like, and i know he is falling for you Annie Wilson.' Adrianna stated Annie smiled at her very good advice, she new that Adrianna was right, maybe she just wanted to play hard-to-get in a way, but she couldn't do that to Liam, she had to tell him as soon as possible, Monday, in school.

'you're right, we all deserve second chances, and i guess i am over-reacting.' Annie agreed, Ade laughed and they both finished watching Notebook, funny that they didn't even get to watch the end, they had both already fallen asleep on each other.

**_So that's the first chapter. What do you think of it? Comment/Review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**back for more i see. glad! this has jumped a few days forward :) review !**

**This story is not completely the same as what was going on in season 3 as you can see, Ade hasn't stole Javier's songs and other things will come up too. **

**this chapter is going to be in Annie's POV (first person)**

I sighed as I walked along the school halls, i hadn't seen Liam in days, he hadn't been in any classes at all this week, which isn't like him, he skips some classes but not everyday. I've wanted to text or call him to meet up somewhere but i was too nervous and shy about it. My head was buzzing as i walked upstairs to go to class, i felt a hand grab my arm and suddenly i was being pulled into the janitors closet by someone, it didn't take me 10 seconds to realize who pulled me away.

'Liam! What are you doing?!' i shouted in a low tone, i was angry with him because he hadn't been in school at all so now that he snuck up on me like that i was even more annoyed with him now, he just smiled at me and didn't look away, he stayed silent, which actually became awkward for us both, maybe he was waiting for me to calm down, i took a deep breath and smiled. 'where have you been?'

'so you noticed I've been gone have you?' he asked, now planting a smirk on his face, for some reason he seemed more like the old, sarcastic much more annoying Liam, like he'd taken a step back on our friendship.

'no, i just i need to talk to you.' i said, he smirked again and pushed me slowly against a small wall staring into my eyes, his eyes were so blue, they would always put me in a trans i couldn't escape. i was breathing heavily, our faces only inches away, 'liam.'

'i need to talk to you too, me first.' he said pulling away and turning around to face the liquids and objects needed here, he sighed and started talking, 'you don't need to worry about feeling awkward around me, i, well i have a girlfriend, her name is Carly, she's in all of the lessons we have together, you probably know her right? Carly Jameson?' he asked, i nodded, i felt like my heart had been torn from my chest, he'd moved on that quickly? he's with that blonde bitch, she thinks she is so beautiful, she is pretty i will admit but beautiful is too far, she was also really tall, taller than Liam i am sure of it, them together, it hurt.

'oh.' was all that escaped my lips, how could he just be that close with all the sexual tension passing through us, stare into my soul and then tell me he has a new girlfriend?

'oh? okay, so what did you want to tell me?' he asked, not interested at all, it was written all over his face.

'i just.. i.. well... i was just going to tell you.. i um..' saved by the bell, 'i have to get to class.' i finished rushing out of the janitors closet, i thanked the class bell and made my way into English with Mr. Matthews.

'... get into groups of three and produce for me a report and presentation about the book, it must be ready for Monday, seeing as it's Thursday i wont make due date tomorrow.' Mr. Matthews finished, i was sitting beside a kid name Joe who had now moved to get into his group, he was a total nerd, but he was one heck of a brainy student, i looked around the room to see Liam signalling me to go with him, i looked away acting like i didn't see him. I saw someone else also signalling me to go with them, once i realized who it was i sighed to myself. Carly.

In less than a minute both Liam and Carly came walking up to me, 'everyone else has their group, i guess you're with us.' Carly stated, i sighed and tried to fake a smile saying "yay" along with it. Liam smirked at me, 'we'll meet at the beach club later and will discuss what we can do.'

'okay and what time might that be, i.. i have a date so..' i lied, instantly regretting it, i looked at Liam, embarrassed at my own dishonesty, his eyes widened when i said it, he looked uncomfortable.

'oh, how fun, is 7 okay?' Carly asked i shook my head, she sighed and started thinking, avoiding eye contact with Liam i looked at the floor. '5?' i sighed, why was she able to find some time, i nodded smiling brightly, faking it brilliantly. she clapped her hands and walked out of the classroom as the bell went. i didn't look at liam once as i walked out of the classroom, i walked slowly to my next class.

* * *

It was only 4:30 and i was already at the beach club, with Adrianna, we were talking about Silver and Naomi, we finally found a way to prove he actually did rape her, and Silver apologized to Naomi who immediately forgave her, 'i know, whenever they are friends, we are always... pushed out.' Adrianna added, i nodded and made a disappointed look.

'i'm glad that we have gotten closer, it..' i said struggling to finish my sentence, Ade laughed and nodded, understanding without me even saying, it was true me and Adrianna had gotten a lot closer, she had stayed round mine on Tuesday and Wednesday, we had already decided that i was staying around tomorrow night too.

'So Liam, i saw him today, did you tell him?' Ade asked, i give her an innocent look and she already knew why. 'Annie, you've gotta tell him.'

'no, i don't, he's moved on already, with Carly.' I told her, she looked at me as if to say "who", i laughed forgetting she probably doesn't know her, 'Carly Jameson, she's in all of my classes with Liam, he got with her some point, just shows how serious he was about me.' i sighed playing with the straw in my drink, Adrianna laughed at me.

'Liam and CARLY JAMESON? ew no, I'm sure it wont last, she like... she is with a guy for a week maybe two and then its over.' She replied, i nodded and sipped my drink, sad was an understatement now.

'oh but i have to tell you this right, well, when i was walking to English Liam pulled me into the janitor's closet, he literally pushed me against the wall, our faces were inches apart, he tells me he needs to talk to me and then pulls away and tells me he has a girlfriend.' i said, totally gossiping out me and Liam, whatever this friendship was, it was very complicated and was getting on my nerves.

'ouch.' was all Adrianna said, i pouted and looked behind me as i noticed her staring, Liam and Carly had arrived. "Great" i mumbled sipping my drink, i heard Carly's heels tap against the floor as she neared us, Ade stood up and gave me a hug good bye, 'okay then, i will see you tomorrow in school.' i nodded and sat back down on my seat, Carly and Liam both taking a seat now too.

Carly had went up to get herself and Liam a drink leaving us both alone, neither of us said anything we just stared at each other, it took a lot not to smile when he didn't look away, she returned in seconds and started rambling on about the project, i didn't actually listen to anything my gaze was on Liam, i'd every-now-and-then say "yeah" at the perfectly right times to make Carly think i was listening.

'Annie.. hello..' Carly said interrupting me from my daydreams, 'so.. who are you going on a date with?'

'oh... um.. the boy, that i am going on a date with... you.. you uh, probably don't know him, his name is.. it is Henry.' i said, unconvinced myself, Henry? really that's the best name i could come up with?

'Henry huh, you don't sound sure.' Liam said, coming into the conversation, making me panic 10 times more now.

'Henry, that's his name... he's uh, he's from uh, England, he's 18 and all, but age doesn't matter, right?' i asked, making up some random guy, i didn't look at Liam at all when i said the entire sentence, i kept my eyes on Carly who was smiling.

'He sounds great! Liam, baby, i'm staying here, because i'm meeting a friend, see you tomorrow yeah?' Carly said, Liam nodded and pulled Carly into a kiss, my stomach turned, i felt like i was going to throw up.

'uh i gotta go, i'll see you later.' i said, Liam quickly parted from Carly and told me to wait for him, but i didn't i acted like i didn't hear and started walking, it was shockingly quite dark outside, i was pushed up against a wall, Liam, again really he needs to stop this. 'hey, get off, stop doing that!' I warned him, he chuckled lightly, close but not as close as this morning, but it still made me uncomfortable.

'Henry, 18 from England, yeah right, i do not believe that for a second, you might have fooled Carly but Annie, i know you, and you know it.' he smirked pulling away, i sighed and started walking away.

'there isn't a boy named Henry you're right.' I replied and kept walking. Liam didn't try to stop me, i think he was actually shocked that i actually admitted to his face that i wasn't actually going on a date with an English 18-year-old, but even if i actually was, what did it have to do with Liam, i sighed and walked home, the fresh air would definitely do me good, clear my head, and that's exactly what i needed, a way to clear my head.

It didn't take me that long to walk home, but long enough, i knew i should have called my mom for a lift, but that doesn't matter, once i had gotten home i ate my tea and went straight to bed, wanting a early night, tomorrow, i knew i wasn't going to get much sleep, me and Ade talked to much with each other.

**Dream **

_I walked out of history and started making my way to English, I stopped walking when I suddenly realized something was wrong, where had everyone disappeared to? I was spun around by a certain somebody and forced against the lockers, not that I would normally mind, 'Liam, what are you doing?' I asked, he didn't answer at first but when he realized how puzzled I was he started to explain. _

_'nobody is going to see us, it's okay Carly wont catch us I promise, I thought we were going to give it a go?' he explained ending the sentence with a question I had no idea the answer for. He just smiled at me and lifted his arm up and rested it beside my face against a locker._

_'Liam, you're with Carly this is wrong we can't do this, come on.' I argued, he didn't listen and planted his lips against mine, as wrong as it was, I was so sure our lips, us, we were made for each other, they fit together so perfect, I knew I shouldn't, I should push him away, but it felt to right, to perfect, that overcame everything, I kissed him back, lifting my arm around his neck, he pulled my body closer to his, trying to get as close as possible, I parted my lips slightly giving him entrance, I felt his strong arms move down my back as we shared such a passionate kiss. _

_'Liam.. oh...' I moaned, trying to catch my breath, he started to kiss my jaw until suddenly I was alone._

**End Of Dream**

I shot up from my bed gasping for air, I felt my head, it was all sweaty, how could I dream of such a thing, I stood up and walked over to my closet taking out the clothes I wanted to wear today, I took a glance at my clock beside my bed and sighed, 06:45, I chucked on my dark purple knee high dress and a pair of my brown ankle boots, I applied a small amount of makeup and finished getting ready, I didn't take long but once I was finished my mom was ready to drop me and Dixon.

'Hey Annie, so we have to first go to my place to pick up my things and then we can go to Navid's birthday party, and then of course back to your place.' Adrianna said as she sat beside me in Math, Navid's birthday was today and he had been planning this party all summer. I had already gotten him a present, me and Dixon decided to get him one together, it was just a few pairs of shirts Navid liked when Dixon and he went shopping, I nodded at Adrianna and began to listen to what my teacher was saying.

'which dress? this one,' Adrianna asked holding up a dark blood red dress, tight until below her chest, and draped off from there, it was plain and only had sequins on the shoulders, I shook my head violently, it was too Halloween like in my opinion, 'or this.' she said, picking up a cream cocktail dress, longer at the back and shorter at the front, and at the hem it was covered with dainty flowers, white, but you could definitely notice, the waist band was smothered in silver sequins, I didn't even take a second glance at the other dress before saying "yes", it was perfect, and would definitely bring out her olive skin, she giggled, 'so what are you wearing?'

'well, this,' I replied holding up a white floral dress, I spun it around so Ade could see the back which revealed a hidden back zip, it was plane white silk on the back, but the chest front, which was tight fitted, was slightly patterned, metallic satin prints and soft quality silk, it was a darker shade of white slightly grey, the bottom half of the dress flowed naturally off of the body, it was silk and had several layers so it was see-through. Adrianna didn't say anything she just smiled at the dress, that was definitely a good sign I thought.

'It's perfect Annie, maybe, just maybe you'll meet someone tonight.' Adrianna said, I laughed and shook my head thinking about Liam, he had to come to my thoughts right now didn't he. 'So how are you wearing your hair?'

'i'm just doing a Crown French Braid, you?' I answered, a crown french braid is basically when you plat both sides of your hair and pull them to the top of your head and clip them together so it looks a little bit like a flower crown.

'straightening it, and then lifting the top half into a pony tail.' She explained, I nodded and walked into the bathroom with my dress and got changed, doing my hair and makeup, Ade the same, but in my room instead.

'Dixon! Underwear, half naked!' I heard Adrianna scream, I ran into my room to see Ade practically naked with only her dress now covering her body.

'Dixon, get out we are trying to get ready in here!' I shouted, he held his hands up in surrender and laughed to himself, or at me, my hair was done but I was still in my silk dressing gown, and I only had one eye with eye shadow on. 'Don't laugh at m... Liam?'

'Hi, so are they or not?' Liam said, then instantly asking Dixon a question, when did he get here? I suddenly fell embarrassed as he turned his attention to me again, not even noticing Adrianna was nearly naked.

'You two get out!' Ade shouted at them, they didn't have a chance to ask whatever they needed to ask, Adrianna was pushing them out of my room, I smiled to myself the stare Liam gave me, it didn't take long until Adrianna stole back my attention.

'OH MY GOD YOUR BROTHER IS SO...' Adrianna said, stopping before she said something she'd regret. I laughed at her and walked back into the bathroom I shared with Dixon, I started to finish applying my mascara when the door opened.

'Dixon... I'm trying to get ready here..' I started not waiting to see if he walked in, but instead I was wrong and it was Liam who was walking into the bathroom.

'I... Sorry I just gotta get changed,' Liam said, he was shirtless, I looked away and picked up my dress nodding trying my best not to look at his abs, 'Hey, uh... if you're still busy I can wait.' I shook my head and walked into my room, Adrianna was completely ready, hair done, dress on, makeup done, all she had to do now was put on her shoes, I smiled as Dixon walked into the room.

'So what I was going to ask was, do you and Ade want to get a taxi with me and Liam to Navid's and back?' Dixon said, a taxi with him and Liam, any other time I would have said yes, but this night this time was a bit complicated and awkward.

'Uh, Uh...' I said unable to find a good excuse, but suddenly I no longer needed to when Adrianna agreed, I death glared at her, she smirked and nodded at Dixon who walked back into his room, I picked up my pajama top from my bed and threw it at Ade, she dodged it and laughed, I sighed and walked over into the corner of my room putting on my dress and shoes.

'Uh... well.. um.. Annie you look... um, beautiful.' Liam said as I walked downstairs after Adrianna to meet both Dixon and Liam already waiting to leave, I smiled, feeling my cheeks go red, Dixon and Ade walked out together to the taxi, not waiting for me and Liam, I began to walk to the taxi when Liam stopped me, 'Annie...'

'Liam, we gotta go.' I interrupted, he nodded and let me walk to the taxi, I sat down beside Adrianna and sat opposite Dixon. For some reason my eyes took on a life of their own and kept turning to stare at Liam, and to my surprise he was already staring back.

'Oh my.. how did Navid...' Dixon said, mind blown, I laughed and walked inside the party hall, it was completely dark and people were covered in UV paint and there were UV lights around the room, I giggled and grabbed Adrianna's hand pulling her to come and find the UV paint with me, it didn't take long when we spotted cans of illuminated paint. Ade had disappeared before we could paint patterns on each other, I sighed and looked around, I spotted Liam, or he spotted me but he was walking towards me either way.

'need someone to paint on you?' he asked, I looked at the paint, I went to say no when the word "yes" escaped my lips, I saw a smirk appear on his lips as he and I both took a paint brush, he draw something really awesome on my arm, it was some sort of pattern, the only shapes I could understand was the flowers and butterflies, he also drew a heart on my right hand, with some sort of lines coming off it, I then began drawing some random patterns on his arms and along his collar. I smiled softly at him when I was finished, his blue eyes were shining as they stared back at me, I lifted my hand up with the brush in my hand and painted a small fire on his cheek. Our faces began to grow closer, inches from each other.

'Annie!' Silver shouted, I immediately pulled away from Liam and smiled at my friend, she smirked coming closer, she was already covered in paint, down her arms across her chest, I laughed at her as I noticed a mustache painted above her lip. I didn't notice before because it was very faint. 'How long have you been here, Naomi was getting worried.'

'why, we got here at the right time, oh we got a taxi with Dixon and... Liam, Ade disappeared somewhere with Navid.' I explained to her, she nodded and looked at Liam, I sort of forgot he was there. 'oh, he was just um... painting on me.'

'well that didn't sound corny.' Silver laughed, I smiled and told Liam I was going to find Naomi and Ade with Silver. 'Naomi's fine by the way, she is doing much better.' I nodded, of course she was, you believed her and you were there for her, is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't so I just nodded. 'oh and whatever you and Liam were doing, didn't look like you were_ just_ painting. He has a girlfriend Annie what are you doing?!'

'We had a moment, it didn't mean anything Silver, he has a girlfriend anyway... Like you said.' I argued, trying to mask whatever had just happened, 'It's not like we kissed.'

'But you were going to. And Annie, where is his girlfriend? Shouldn't he be _painting_ on her?' Silver asked, I sighed and turned my head in annoyance, and spotted Naomi, I made my way over to her and she smiled pulling me into a hug, she didn't say much, she give Silver a hug to and started talking to Silver. It was actually really rude, talking as if I wasn't even there. I just walked away and grabbed some alcoholic drink, really strong, I sipped it and coughed as it burned my throat.

'Wow!' I said to myself, widening my eyes slightly. I walked over to the dance floor with my drink in my hand, and started swaying my hips to the music, it was definitely music you would find in a club, I didn't realize Navid knew such music, I was pushed deeper into the crowd dancing against guys, I drank more and more of my drink swaying better to the music each sip. Two hands grabbed my hips and started swaying against my behind, I tried to pull from his grasp, uncomfortable with his touch, I turned around to see some white-blonde haired guy, quite muscular, he pulled me with him from the crowd into a dark spot, the music became too loud, my head was throbbing. 'Get off of me you perv!' I shouted, he stared to kiss down my neck pushing me against the wall.

Before I could even blink he was thrown off of me by someone, I recovered from my daze, I think someone spiked my drink, and saw Liam pushing the guy to the floor, he punched him once, I looked around the massive party hall, nobody had even noticed what was going on, so how did Liam see me with the guy? Once the guy had fallen to the floor with a second punch from Liam I ran into his grasp, my knees suddenly fell weak and everything turned** black.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is back to being in 3rd person Nobody's POV. Hoped you liked the last chapter, it was fairly long compared to my first one. Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Thanks.**

Annie's eyes slowly opened adjusting to the light from the small lamp beside her bed, she slowly turned her head to see a sleeping Liam on the chair beside her bed, before she decided to wake him up she took a quick glance at her clock which read 22:46, Annie sighed and lifted her body up bringing her hand to Liam's leg, she shook it softly mumbling "Liam, hey.. Liam wake up!" and he did in less than 20 seconds. He smiled at her as he noticed she was finally awake, he slowly sat himself up and touched her leg.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling better?" Liam asked, she nodded and looked at his hand which was placed on her leg. Annie took hold of his hand and slowly rubbed circles on his hand, he smiled and touched her cheek with the hand she wasn't holding. "so glad you're okay, um... you're mom is sleeping, I, I didn't want to wake her so I brought you up here anyway."

"What happened?" She asked him, he looked up at her brown eyes and smiled softly, quite speechless, he never realized just how beautiful she really was, smudged mascara, hair all destroyed and messy, and yet to him she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You, got really drunk and, this guy tried to take advantage of it." Liam explained, Annie sighed and fell back on her bed, she looked at Liam who looked somehow worried.

"I'm okay, really, I promise." Annie said, Liam smiled and waited for Annie to sit back up again, when she did she stared deeply into his blue eyes, finally reaching his soul, he no longer held up that brick wall, "you have such beautiful eyes." Annie said.

Liam just sat there and laughed to himself and at Annie, she smiled, embarrassed, he loved when she was embarrassed, so cute and adorable he thought. He leaned closer to her and stared back into her brown doe eyes. "so do you." He said, Annie smiled at his words and leaned in closer placing her soft lips against his, he didn't respond how she thought he would which was pull away because he had a girlfriend, instead he began to kiss her back and move closer to her, finding his way onto the bed.

Their lips matched each others perfectly, he began to move his kisses down her neck and back up to her lips, Annie couldn't quite catch her breath as her hands slid up his body around his neck, she fell back on the bed, letting Liam fall on-top, his arms around her waist. Annie felt Liam's hands making their way up and down her thigh, she moaned softly unable to adjust to what was happening, his lips moved from hers down to her chin, he nuzzled his face into her neck, forcing Annie to release another moan, much louder this time, he slowly and delicately moved down her chest to her cleavage, kissing all over her chest.

Annie knew where this was going to lead to, and she knew she was ready, right now, with Liam, but she didn't _want_ to, not when she knew Liam wasn't hers to _make love_ to for the first time, the fact he wouldn't be led beside her to wake up to in the morning, because at some point which could be anytime now, Ade and Dixon would be here, the fact they'd have to go back to being just friends, acting like it never happened because he was with someone else, it sucked, she thought, she softly slowed down her kissing and mumbled, "stop... Liam." and without a doubt he immediately pulled away, he had no idea why he did, any normal situation like this he would have kept going, but he knew because it was Annie he had to stop he wanted to stop for her. He knew this would have been her first time, maybe she wasn't ready, or maybe she didn't want it to be with him he thought to himself.

He rolled beside her on the bed, now laying beside her, and tried to catch his breath, breathless was an understatement, she literally took his breath away, she kissed perfectly, moved her hands in the right spots at the right time for him, she moved her body and moaned, it didn't seem like it would have been her first, he thought, but maybe it wasn't anything to do with that, maybe he and her were just so perfect together and made for each other, she couldn't go wrong. He had to admit she was the best person he'd ever kissed, she made him feel like nobody in his life had ever made him feel. _There was something about this girl_ he thought.

"Liam?" Annie said, hoping he wouldn't be mad for her not continuing.

"yeah?" He asked her, she turned her head to see him looking at her, she took another deep breath, still quite breathless, yes, it was true he took her breath away, he made her feel special, precious, he did make her feel like she was his, and he was hers, but she knew he wasn't, not yet anyway.

"sorry... for... not continuing." She said, he chuckled at her words and sat up on the side of her bed and then stood up.

"Annie... do you think that's all I wanted from you? Do you honestly think you have disappointed me for not carrying on? You haven't, I don't want to rush into this with you, I... I want it to be special and mean something to you," he said starting to let out everything he was feeling, "you know what Annie, with you it wasn't going to be and it never would be just sex with you, because..." he said sitting down beside her on the bed, touching her cheek, "because I'm in love with you, I have loved you for a long time." Annie had never seen this side of him, but the truth was Liam had never seen this side either, no girl, not one person had ever made him need to poor his heart out like this, he had never properly said I love you to a girl, and actually meant it, but he did with Annie, Liam Court was in love with Annie Wilson. She smiled softly and took his face in her hands.

"Liam Court, I... I'm in love with you too." Annie replied, and suddenly Liam's face lit up, he couldn't believe she actually did, it wasn't just him anymore, this girl who he loved, she loved him back. He just smiled and rested his head against hers, they didn't need to kiss, they didn't want to, this, resting each other's heads together, it was perfect.

"haha, oh my god... Annie? Liam?" Adrianna gasped making Annie and Liam tear away from each others grasp, totally speechless on something to say, Liam just stood up and waved goodbye to Adrianna has he walked into Dixon's room, Adrianna sat beside me on my bed and smiled brightly."Tell me everything."

"I... Uh... Well we uh, we... kissed and then more and then I stopped it before we could go any further, and then that was it." Annie said, telling half the story leaving out the most important information Adrianna wanted, Ade knew she was keeping something, she death glared at Annie trying her absolute best to make her spill her beans, and it worked, "Okay, Okay! He and I we... well actually he told me that... and then I told him... okay we told each other that, that, that we are... in love with each other."

Adrianna's lips formed and 'o' shape causing Annie to feel a little embarrassed and uncomfortable, she quietly screamed happy for Annie making Annie laugh now that she knew Ade wasn't judging her. "You told him? He told you? FIRST? oh my god Annie Wilson!" Ade said, Annie slapped her leg softly trying to quieten her down knowing that Dixon and Liam were just next door, and would hear them both. Adrianna just smirked and sat legs crossed beside Annie who too was legs crossed. "so... was it good? the kiss I mean?"

Annie couldn't suppress the laugh she held, she nodded and laughed both at the same time, Ade was completely confused as to why Annie was laughing, "I lied, it wasn't just a kiss, it was much more, it was a little more than a make out session, if I didn't stop it..." Annie said, Adrianna gasped and began to laugh herself.

* * *

"What are they laughing at?" Dixon asked Liam as they led on their bed, Dixon in his and Liam on the blow up bed Debbie made for him, Liam turned his head to look at Dixon and shrugged his shoulders. "So are you going to tell me what you and Annie were doing? when you have a girlfriend!" Dixon said raising his voice, interested and confused, Liam sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I just happened to... tell Annie that I, that I am in love with her, and she told me she is in love with me too, no big deal. Oh and Carly, I've already told her I gotta speak to her tomorrow, I'm breaking up with the girl, she is so annoying." Liam told Dixon, he formed an 'o' shape with his mouth and smiled brightly at part 1 of Liam's confession, when he went to part 2 Dixon just listened and nodded agreeing.

"Finally my sis and best friend have come to their senses, long enough bro." Dixon said, Liam laughed and didn't bother to reply, he smiled and closed his eyes, shattered, he fell asleep instantly.

Annie already awake and ready for today ran downstairs with Adrianna following, they both sat down at the table and had something to eat, today Ade Annie Naomi and Silver were going to a spa resort for the weekend, Naomi's idea. "I saw them last night, I went over with Silver to Naomi and they both literally cut me off and began a conversation ignoring my... my fricking existence, ugh they have become so annoying lately." Annie sighed, Adrianna nodded and rolled her eyes at the thought of Naomi and Silver, she couldn't stand them either right now, but her and Annie both really wanted to go to the spa and they had each other anyway.

"After Liam took you home I think... they both came over to me and, basically started talking about themselves, I was hoping, you would come join us but after Navid come to find me and explained Liam had to take you home I realized you wouldn't." Adrianna said, Annie laughed at the odd humor she put behind the sentence. "If we weren't going to a fricking spa day I would be dropping out like right fricking now." Annie laughed and shook her head finishing her breakfast, it was 09:35 and Naomi were meant to be picking them up at twenty to ten, five minutes from now, Ade and Annie both grabbed their bags and shouted up to Debbie they'd see her later, last night they'd agreed Ade would be staying over tonight also.

Adrianna opened the door to see Naomi, she smiled at both Ade and Annie gesturing them to follow her to her car where Silver was already sat in the passenger seat waiting, Ade and Annie jumped in the car and smiled at each other. Naomi stared the engine and turned the radio on, and turned the volume really loud, the girls waving their hands in the air as Naomi drove sand along to the song playing 'Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire' they all giggled as the wind blew in their faces, the fresh air all did them good and made Annie especially feel free.

"Annie, Ade did you both know this senior year has been cut short? We only have two weeks left until graduation." Naomi said, Annie and Ade looked at each other unable to hold in their happiness of the news. Naomi smiled at Silver as they watched Annie and Ade shake their hands in the air.

"Okay girls, if you would like to come with me." The ginger haired woman said to the girls as they all walked through the spa. Annie could hear Naomi whispering to Silver about the woman's ginger hair, negative, but the truth was the woman was actually really pretty, she was tall, had fairly tanned skin, she had brown eyes and her ginger hair really suited her look, Annie thought, sighing to herself, the woman took them into a room, empty, Ade noticed a swimming pool, that's why they were given brand new swimwear to change into. Ade was surprised that they didn't need to bring their own swimwear, that they provided it, Ade thought it was right the fact it was a 5 star spa resort.

"This is your very own part of the resort, through that door it where you get massaged, through this door is waxing, and this one is body treatment, this door is pedicures and manicures and this final door is facials and just somewhere to relax if you don't want to be in the water." The woman finished, everyone nodded as she wondered if they understood, once she left Silver smirked at the other girls and stepped into the water, she softly moaned at the feel of the warm water, she noticed a sign that said 'cold water' at the other end of the pool, she turned her head to see a sign that said 'warm water' just beside her, she smiled and rested in a section of the corner. Annie and Naomi followed Silver in, Ade sighed and began to step into the water finding her way beside Annie. Annie turned her head to look at Ade, 'You okay?' Annie mouthed to Adrianna, she nodded and smiled watching as Silver and Naomi closed their eyes.

"So Annie," Silver started, her voice too cocky for Annie to feel like she was being sincere, "What's going on between you and Liam? Has he broken up with his girlfriend for you yet?"

"Nothing, we are friends that is all and no, they love each other why would he do that?" Annie asked trying her hardest to defend herself and not show she wasn't being completely truthful.

"Come on, you were seconds away from kissing when I walked over to you guys, and you both mysteriously ended up leaving early together?" Silver said becoming more cocky and rude at the same time, Annie looked at Adrianna who looked away from her quickly, Ade was unsure of what to do.

"No we weren't and Silver the reason he took me home wasn't like that okay! I... I... I got... I was sick, I had drank to much and Dixon and Navid told Liam to take me home, come on, we... we both know how much Liam hates parties." Annie said, Ade was impressed on how she covered up the real reason, Ade knew she didn't want to explain the real reason because of Naomi.

"Oh, I didn't know... It's just, I..." Silver said, Annie immediately sat up and realized why Silver was acting the way she was about their situation.

"You like him don't you?" Annie asked, Silver Ade and Naomi all shot up in seconds and all said 'What?' Silver shook her head violently, too much to signify Annie was wrong.

"No! That's... NO! I barely even talk to Liam. No." Silver masked, Naomi gave her a glare which made Silver admit, "Fine, I do like him, a lot actually but I'm positive he like you, Annie and look at him, he's with Carly."

"uh... well, um," Annie started she knew she had to tell Silver that he does like Annie, no he more than likes her, but she couldn't hurt her feelings like, that could she? but no a good friend would tell her the truth, "Silver. I, I should tell you something, Liam... He does like me, and I, I really like him but you like him and I swear I wont do anything with him when you like him, I'll stay away from him okay? I'll just tell him... tell him I lied when I said I like him too." Annie explained, Ade held in the biggest sigh she ever held, how could Annie do that? For Silver too, she and Naomi had been nothing but horrible to them both not just because Annie and Liam like one another, she couldn't do that to Liam, tell him she lied, it would ruin him, he never shows his feelings but with Annie he did. He'd never ever open up to someone again she thought.

"You would honestly do that for me?" Silver asked, Annie nodded and smiled grabbing Silvers hand from under the water, Adrianna rolled her eyes as she watched Sil and Annie and Naomi smiling at them both, Sil and Naomi both looked at Ade who instantly had to put on the biggest fake smile. Adrianna stood up and walked out of the water grabbing a towel from the rack of them. She wrapped it around her gorgeous curved tanned body and turned to the three girls.

"I am going to the Massaging room, anyone want to join?!" Ade smiled looking at Annie, Annie nodded and quickly jumped out of the water taking the extra towel Ade grabbed for Annie when she took herself one, Annie did the same as Ade and wrapped it around her small tanned body and followed Ade into the massaging room, knowing Ade wanted to talk to her. Once the professionals set them both up and began to massage Adrianna started talking. "Don't do it Annie."

"Do what?" Annie asked, eyes closed as the women massaged both of them, she finally understood what Adrianna was talking about, "Oh... Ade I have to, for Sil, I can't hurt her like that, that's why she's been so distant with me, and you."

"No, Annie it's not, Naomi didn't know about her little crush on Liam, there is another reason she is so distant with us and that's just because they are besties. Sil having feelings for Liam and you for him too, is a bonus for her. Don't lie to Liam, it will close him up from everyone forever and you know that, he loved you Annie, and you love him, Sil isn't worth losing Liam forever, not how she is with us at the moment anyway." Adrianna stated, Annie opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look at Ade, she smiled, Annie knew Ade was right, she couldn't do that to Liam, he'd never believe a word she'd say again, she loved him those feelings wouldn't fade they couldn't every day, away and with him they grew. She couldn't throw that away.

"So what am I supposed to do about Sil? I am not going to secretly date Liam, I don't want to hide us, and I can't hurt Sil." Annie replied, Ade nodded and sighed, and didn't reply, that made Annie realize she'd have to figure something else out. Annie sighed to herself and let the professionals do their job.

Once Annie and Ade were done with massaging Naomi and Sil went in for theirs and Ade and Annie went to the Manicures and Pedicures room, they discussed what they wanted done and avoided any talk about people not there. After Manicures and Pedicures they went to Waxing which shockingly didn't take too long. So they went to Body Treatments and got treated very carefully but not much was needed, they lastly went to Facials, Ade kept laughing at Annie as she dropped the special cucumber like circles on her eyes, when facials was finished Annie checked her phone to see it was 20:21 she noticed she had a messaged and clicked on it to see a message from Liam.

_I really need to talk to you, call me when you can. x Liam_

Annie looked at Ade, Sil and Naomi who her relaxing in the pool, she began to reply to Liam telling him she'd talk him when she got home, remembering he was staying at their place because he had nowhere else to stay. Once she had replied she joined the girls and giggled joining into their conversation. When Naomi finally dropped Ade and Annie home, they both ran upstairs into Annie's room and led on Annie's bed, closing their eyes. "That was... Awesome." Annie said, her body was still so relaxed from the spa, it felt good just relaxing and not stressing out, she thought. Adrianna just laughed, Annie stood up and looked at Adrianna, "gotta talk with Liam okay?" She said, leaving the room before Adrianna could say something, Annie walked into Dixon's room to see her brother and Liam sat on Dixon's bed playing a video game, Liam told Dixon he was going to talk to Annie, as soon as she walked through the door. Annie took Liam into the bathroom and she sat on the bathtub waiting for him to starting, as it was his idea to talk she thought.

"I just wanted to tell you that I broke up with Carly... I can't be with her or any girl when I feel like this about you." Liam said, Annie swore her heart stopped beating for a second, she couldn't get over him saying he couldn't be with any girl other than her, she smiled and took a deep breath.

"thank you, for telling me, look you told me this, and I have to tell you something too..." Annie started, Liam raised and eyebrow at Annie and looked at her, listening, "Silver has a crush on you, and I accidentally told her that I would... um tell you I lied about liking you and I wouldn't do anything with you."

"Annie, you said what? Silver? Really. Nothing with me? so... so where does that leave us then, because I can't ignore these feelings, when I look at you I just... I long for others to know your mine, Annie I..." Liam said, Annie quickly stood up and took Liam's face in her hands, she softly kissed his lips and smiled.

"I know, I know okay? I will sort this out, but for now... we'll have to keep it on the DL. I want to be with you Liam, and I want people to know, but Silver..."

"has been nothing but horrible to you these past days, and Naomi, Annie I have noticed how she and Naomi have basically ditched you and Ade, how you and Ade are like best friend, are best friends. Why do you want to do this for her?" Liam asked, Annie sighed and gave him a deep stare, "I know, I know you're nice act and all... but... I..."

"Shh, just shh." Annie said, finishing his sentence, Liam sighed and gave Annie a deep kiss, when she pulled away Ade and Dixon both called them, Annie laughed and gave Liam one last quick kiss and ran back into her room, Ade was sitting their on her bed with the biggest grin planted on her face. Annie laughed at the grin and shook her head pulling her duvet so they could both get in.

* * *

"Come on, Silver isn't in your lesson nor mine, lets skip." Liam said pulling Annie closer to him, Annie giggled and looked at Liam, it's not that she was worried about Silver, she was worried about getting caught in the janitors closet, they couldn't stay there for a hour. Liam sighed and kissed her lips, moving down her neck trying his best to convince her.

"Fine, but if we get caught, it's on you!" Annie declared, Liam smirked and held his hands up in surrender nodding. Naomi was in her lesson, and Navid was in Liam's but hopefully neither would put two and two together. Annie kissed Liam's lips softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, Liam had noticed how that was a certain technique she would always do when she kissed, he loved it, Annie tilted her head back as Liam kissed up and down her neck, nuzzling his face and softly biting her neck, Annie found it shockingly hard to suppress the moan she kept within, but actually did succeed.

"Liam..." Annie said, as she pulled his head from her neck back up to look at her, his blue eyes were like crystal, to her they were precious and delicate and held emotion, she smashed her lips against his and twirled herself around so her back was against the wall, she pulled Liam hard against her and he moaned softly kissing her rough and passionately. He'd never kissed a girl quite like he kissed Annie, usually it would be to pleasure himself and make him feel good but with Annie he was doing both, making himself and Annie feel good and make her gain pleasure just as much, maybe more than him from the kiss, all he wanted to do was make Annie happy. He had no idea why, or how she had such a strong hold over him, but damn she did and he was happy and slightly scared.

The second bell rang, lunch, she smiled and gently pushed Liam off of her lips and smirked. They haven't just made out for the past hour had they? It surprised Annie how Liam kissed her for hours on end knowing it wasn't leading anywhere yet. She quickly exited the janitors closet and walked as fast as she could to the cafeteria, she felt the presence of three people near her, Annie turned around to see her three friends Ade, Sil and Naomi. She silently sighed to herself.

"You weren't in last lesson, what happened?" Naomi asked, Annie took a deep breath and stared into the distance to see Liam walking into the room with Dixon and Navid. He caught her staring and she immediately looked away and returned her stare to Naomi.

"I had a headache, migraine, so I just skipped class. It's better now though." Annie said, Naomi nodded and smiled grabbing hold of Annie's arm, pulling her ahead of the others. Naomi brought the girls to a table and sat down so she and the others could eat, Annie shook her head as she saw Dixon and Navid heading towards their table, she knew Liam would be behind them.

Annie sighed in annoyance as Navid sat beside Ade and Dixon by Navid leaving the seat beside Annie empty for Liam who came walking over, she sighed and rested her elbow on the table and balanced her head on her hand and stared at Ade. Silver was staring at Liam who was sitting beside Annie, she did like Liam, a lot, but not to the level where she should ask Annie to stop seeing him, Sil and Naomi both didn't know why they were being so distant with Annie and Ade and why they were being so harsh and mean to them both, Silver smiled genuinely at Annie, which made Annie feel a lot less stressed.

Annie now dropped her elbows from the table and turned to face Liam, she smiled and he returned it. Silver looked at Annie and smiled, she didn't like Liam that much, he was just a small crush she had because she had just finished with Teddy, she nodded at Annie who caught her attention, Annie tilted her head, signalling to Silver she wanted to talk, she followed Annie into the girls bathroom and smiled. "I know what this is about and Annie, please, go for it, you obviously really like Liam, more than ever, and honestly I don't think I liked Liam in that way, he likes you, you like him, GO FOR IT!" Silver said before Annie could even open her mouth.

"Yeah?" Annie asked, Silver nodded and giggled. She had to make things better between her and Annie, she had missed both Annie and Ade.

"Come on." Silver laughed and linked arms with Annie pulling her back out to the lunch hall, Annie sat beside Liam and looked at him, he didn't have any idea why she was smiling so bad, but he liked it. Annie kissed his lips softly and hugged him, his eyes widened slightly confused, he thought they were keeping them on a DL. He just smiled and hugged her back. They earned many 'woah's from their friends and from people sitting around them, Annie took a deep breath and looked at her friends.

"So guys... school is nearly over for good!" Dixon said, cheering in a way, the group clapped and nodded saying different things.


End file.
